monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Monster Girl Quest
Cleaning Up I think this category can use some cleaning up. It is meant to be just the top-layer category for pages / categories that don't belong under something else or are in an other way special. Currently however there is far too much linked. That's why I'm going to make a list of the categories that I''' think should only be in this category. Please comment on it when I'm done. FurRiffic (Talk) 12:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The List *Front page *Chapter 1, 2 and 3 *Rogue Translator *Dargoth *Torotoro Resistance *Side Stories *Locations *Game Artists‎ *Category:Gameplay *Races *Items *English Translation Inconsistencies *Hero and Hero *Category:Game Mods (to be made, here the full game modifiers like New Game+ and Sealed belong) I'm all for this. In regards to the Side Stories, would it be possible to merge the contents of the category page and the list together and have the more in-depth pages on the side stories be stored under that category? That way we cut down on filler pages and the branching of the category seems a little more logical. Also, what about the Monsterpedia categories? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:27, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Monsterpedia is already filed under the Category:Gameplay and the monsters themself are filed under the sub-categories of Races and further down. :Also I think we should, now that I think about it, make the main page about what side stories are, followed by sub-pages (much like Chapter 3/demo) for, for example; **Info about installing side stories + troubleshooting **Side Stories **Full games patches **Making Side Stories and re-patches (including programs like MGQ Mod Writer and C0var1ant RPG Engine **'''Possibly: Files (for example saves of the nscript version, or back-ups from the different side-stories (like I did for the demo) :FurRiffic (Talk) 15:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm game for that. :Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 18:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just came across the Category:Antagonists page, is this page even necessary at all? FurRiffic (Talk) 08:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) A few last notes :1. The page Category:Side Stories OR Side Stories is now practically unneeded. One of them could / should be deleted (thought the first one, so I made that a candidates for deletion. :2. Some pages need more text, will fill them in later but if someone else is up for that it is fine too. :3. I put some more pages under gameplay but left the monsters / races out on purpose as they are the largest part of this site / game. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) With four pages for Antagonists? Probably not. I'll delete it now. Also, you think we should get rid of the Side Stories catergory altogether? Would that page possibly be useful for the pages about Unsealed and so-on? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thought that indeed, that's why I marked that category-page for deletion. Also all the pages below it are also linked in some other way. FurRiffic (Talk) 22:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) We could keep the list of side-stories as a separate entity like some form of archive in itself, leaving it as it is. We could also maybe have a development-related category which can hold the translators, the in-depth articles on certain mods, Breakfast! and including the Hero game. It gives those articles a home and also disambiguates the side-story page from anything else. When we first started the category I don't think we anticipated the mod culture taking to the game as much as it is. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll think about that tomorrow, going to bed now, as I don't think it is a smart idea to make big changes as a sleepy-head :P FurRiffic (Talk) 22:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC)